


形而上学

by Locen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: It's not Laliga，It's an orchestra.乐团AU，这俩都是吹巴松管的。





	1. 形而上学

**Author's Note:**

> by jaywalker

那一天早晨，从梦中醒来，杰拉德皮克决定离婚。

他第一时间在自己的Twitter上宣布了这个消息，甚至配上了一张象征他和塞尔吉奥拉莫斯婚姻走到尽头的一撕为二的合照。

本来这将是一件忧伤又严肃的事情，但在皮克点击发送的下一秒，该死的社交网站居然擅自给他加了个标签：

#超气人沙雕夫夫新闻#

草泥马。第一个设计出标签功能的产品经理。草泥马听见没有。

一分钟后，拉莫斯转发了这条消息。

皮克顾不上骂人，那该死的产品经理可以等一等。

他仔细阅读了拉莫斯的转推，他的丈夫在自己的个人账号上这么写着：

“一切固定的东西都烟消云散了，一切神圣的东西都被亵渎了！！”

好家伙。

三十秒后，皮克开始新一轮的破口大骂。

***

***

***

随之而来的是漫长的离婚官司。

***

***

***

 

伊涅斯塔在排练前把登贝莱和阿图尔叫到了身边。

过早没了头发的指挥语重心长对他的后辈们说：“在任何时候，婚姻都应该慎重对待。”

阿图尔一脸懵懂，登贝莱不以为然。

梅西说登贝莱你最好还是听一听，登贝莱却说，“这和我有什么关系吗？首先阿图尔应该找一个女人吧！”

在他们背后，一个垂头丧气的皮克正缩着肩膀从门口向自己的座位转移，寄期望于所有人都没能发现他又一次迟到。

“那么皮克找的就是个女人吗。”苏亚雷斯瓮声瓮气地说。

“我的天哪。”登贝莱深吸一口凉气，“你们是不是怀疑我要和阿图尔结婚！怎么会有这么邪恶的事情发生呢？？？？”

伊涅斯塔挥挥手，示意小伙子们该去哪就去哪。

等他们走后，梅西偷偷问伊涅斯塔，“你是这个意思吗？我们要在帮助杰里打离婚官司的同时筹备一场婚礼吗？”

伊涅斯塔好脾气地向他指出首席座位之所在，并高高举起了指挥棒佐以威胁。

***

***

***

 

“离婚不应该是一件难事。”哈维在视频电话那头斩钉截铁地说。

伊涅斯塔、梅西和布斯克茨挤在同一个手机前面齐刷刷地摇头。“你不知道情况，”伊涅斯塔说，“情况很复杂。”

“他们又没有孩子。”哈维说。

“这倒是的。”伊涅斯塔说。

“那还有什么复杂的。”

“他俩脑子都不清楚。”梅西说。

“那不是更好吗。”哈维说。“让律师全权代理。”

“你没弄明白”布斯克茨说，“这里面存在一个逻辑关系需要理顺。”

“好极了”哈维说，“你来和我谈理顺逻辑关系？”

“你走得太早了，对整个事态的了解缺乏一些必要的背景知识。”

“这重要吗，我可以推理。”哈维说。

“不你不能。”梅西说。

“我能。”哈维挑起一边眉头。

“事实上，你真的不能。”伊涅斯塔诚恳地说，“我们并没有想要低估你的逻辑推理能力的意思。”

“我已经受伤了。”哈维说，“我本来以为我们之间间隔的只是经线和纬线的距离，现在我需要挂断电话，然后对我们的友谊重新进行一个中肯的评估，我可以挂电话了吗。”

“不，真的不是这样的。”布斯克茨为难地说。

“排除一切不可能的情况，剩下的，不管多难以置信，那都是事实。”哈维情绪低落地说。

“他们没有签婚前协议。”梅西突然说。

“哈？”哈维瞪大了眼睛。

“我是说。杰里和塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，没有签婚前协议。”梅西说。

一阵令人不安的沉默。

过了一会儿，伊涅斯塔谨慎地说，“如果你不想说话，你能眨眨眼睛吗？我们真的很难判断是不是网络卡了，毕竟人不能保持张嘴这么长时间。”

“还有一种可能，他被吓到面瘫了。”布斯克茨说。

“我想截图。”梅西说。

“不你不想。”伊涅斯塔好脾气的说，“我们不要把事情搞得更加复杂。”

***

***

***

 

杰拉德皮克委委屈屈地坐在离婚律师面前，难过得蓝眼睛都黯淡了几分。

他辩解道，“普伊说他是个好人，不信你可以去看他的纪录片。”

律师在一堆文件里翻找普约尔的原话。“让我看看，”律师谨慎地说，“他是这么说的，‘如果让我组摇滚乐队我会第一个找他。’”

***

***

***

 

“普伊的意思是。”哈维翻了个白眼，“都他妈要进摇滚乐队了，还能对他的人品有多高的期待？？？”

“你要理解杰里。”布斯克茨说。“他听不懂这么复杂的社交语言。”

“说到这个，”梅西突然想起来，“杰里本来还计划让安道尔足球俱乐部去社区养老院进行表演。”

“表演什么？三个小时不间断的颠球吗？”哈维说。

“这又涉及一个你不知道的知识点。”伊涅斯塔说，“但我决定让安道尔足球俱乐部的股东之一亲自向你解释。”

“我无能为力。”梅西摊开双手，“我真的是无辜的。”

“我不可能把安道尔足球俱乐部让给他。”皮克咬牙切齿地说，“告诉塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，房产、游艇、狗还是哨片，他都可以要求平分，我不在乎，但是安道尔足球俱乐部，他想都别想。”

***

***

***

 

律师哗啦哗啦地翻另一叠文件，“他没有提到这个足球俱乐部。”

“不可能。”皮克斩钉截铁地说。“这个邪恶的男人，他一定想得到安道尔足球俱乐部。”

“他真的没有提。”律师说。“不过他倒是要了另一样东西。”

“什么东西？”

“一个乐队？”

***

***

***

 

“什么样的蠢货会买一个厂牌然后给乐队起名叫足球俱乐部。”哈维难以置信地说。

“杰拉德皮克，里奥梅西，还有塞斯克法布雷加斯。别看我，我可没钱干这个。”伊涅斯塔说。

“所以这个足球俱乐部根本不是一个足球俱乐部。”哈维说。

“齐柏林飞艇不是个真的飞艇。涅磐没人涅磐。枪花倒是真的有花，但那人的名字是自己改的。安道尔足球俱乐部千真万确是一个地下摇滚乐团。顺便一提，因为没有合适的吉他手，一直都是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯在兼职主音吉他。”

“你们还给他发工资？”

“我和塞斯克没有，杰里说他自己能够解决。”梅西委婉地说，“你不要追问我如何解决，我不知道，我是个保守的阿根廷人，参加狂欢节一般八点前回家。”

“那把那个该死的乐队给他。”哈维说。

“我看不行。”布斯克茨翻了个白眼，“不过这会儿我发自内心地赞美你，你抓住了这场离婚官司的核心问题。”

***

***

***

 

“把这个乐队给他吧。”律师谆谆劝导，“我注意到你买的时候也没花多少钱。如果你为了保留这个乐队而不得不切割房产，购置房产的钱可以在伊比利亚半岛买一百个这样的地下乐队，如果你想，你甚至可以给他们每一个都起名叫足球俱乐部，然后包圆五级联赛。”

“那我为什么不去买几个交响乐团。”皮克倔头倔脑地说。“过几年就能把西班牙足球甲级联赛的slogan改成“It's not laliga,It's an orchestra. 嚯，还挺押韵。”

“这不是我们这次讨论的重点。”律师充满理性地说。“而且我觉得laliga可能不会同意。”

“又来了。”皮克仰躺在沙发上大声叹气，“总是不同意。这个不同意，那个不同意。这也不行，那也不行。你们为什么活得这么累？我需要他们同意吗？一个交响乐团团员经营地下乐团是真的不务正业吗？一个摇滚乐团叫足球俱乐部就很荒谬吗？如果有一天我在牌桌上遇见我的前任同事，我们就真的应该被古典乐界一次又一次地批评擅自走下神坛吗？”

“杰拉德。”律师阖上她的笔记本电脑，“你累了，你应该回去好好休息。不急这一时。”

***

***

***

 

“如果普伊知道他说的话对杰里造成多么大的麻烦，他该有多难受。”哈维对他的朋友们说。“他是个受人尊敬的大管演奏家，我敢说，他永远也不会想要去搞这些乱七八糟的事情。”

“他不想要是他自己的事，”伊涅斯塔温和地说，“杰里喜欢是杰里的事情。我们永远不应该对朋友的选择进行过多的评价和干涉，除非他们想抢劫银行——那就是犯罪了。”

“杰里很喜欢他的足球俱乐部。”梅西说。

“他曾经也很喜欢塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，但是现在他们在打离婚官司。”哈维说。

“你没法因为这一秒的结果去拒绝上一秒的诱惑。你看我们反对你去卡塔尔了吗？”

“卡塔尔也没有什么不好的。”哈维说。

“要我说。”布斯克茨和伊涅斯塔快速对视了一眼，确定自己的想法没有什么不妥，“杰里的婚姻没有什么不好的，离婚也没有什么不好的，安道尔足球俱乐部更没有什么不好的，他自己的人生，他拥有一切选择的权利。”

哈维举起一只手，宣布被他们说服了。

伊涅斯塔说，“还有，你知道形而上学意味着什么吗？”

“这是个哲学问题。”哈维谨慎地说。

“我知道。”梅西快乐地给出结论，“不行就放学。”

***

***

***

 

所以行不行呢。还是要看杰拉德皮克自己。

***

***

***

 

那一天早晨，从梦中醒来，杰拉德皮克决定离婚。

他遵循本能，就像他曾经第一时间摇醒身边还在呼呼大睡的塞尔吉奥拉莫斯并向他求婚，他也在第一时间在自己的Twitter上宣布了他要离婚的消息，甚至配上了一张象征他和塞尔吉奥拉莫斯婚姻走到尽头的一撕为二的合照。

杰拉德皮克没有意识到他做出这个决定所花的时间不会长过三年前他决定结婚，更不会知道他一次又一次的草率决定会把他拖进婚姻的沼泽，继而拖进离婚的烂泥地。

他只知道，如果本能的速度胜过逻辑思考，那么本能就是最最值得尊敬的逻辑。

一分钟后，拉莫斯转发了这条消息。就像一分钟后，拉莫斯清醒过来，“你他妈至少应该有个戒指，你这是在亵渎神圣的东西！”

而现在，一切固定的东西都烟消云散了。人生充满了不确定性。

***

***

***

 

伊涅斯塔在排练结束后又一次把登贝莱和阿图尔叫到了身边。

过早没了头发的指挥语重心长地对他的后辈们说：“婚姻不是儿戏，但想得太多没法结婚。”

登贝莱不耐烦地解释道，“我们俩真的不准备结婚。”

梅西和拉基蒂奇在一边咬耳朵，“听听这些小孩儿说话。他们俩真的不准备结婚。”

***

***

***

 

皮克掏出钥匙，打开自己家的门。

转动门把的时候，他听见了“嘣嘣嘣”的声音。那是拉莫斯在给一把贝司调音。

杰拉德皮克站在玄关凝视自己的屋子，沙发，矮桌，壁炉和狗窝；吊灯，橱柜或者装饰的烛台，凝视每一处他和拉莫斯吵架，干架，或是干的地方。

他的心里突然萌生出一连串的想法。

起居室的挂画与墙纸颜色如此不搭。餐桌上这盏丑灯是什么时候买来的。我难道不是更喜欢猫。塞尔吉奥拉莫斯弹的到底是些什么东西，他到底知不知道《留声机》上的乐评人说他弹吉他就像他演奏巴松管甚至做人一样垃圾？

在他的思考中，“嘣嘣”声停了下来。

拉莫斯光着脚从房间里走了出来。“你吃晚饭了吗。”他站在楼梯上面平平淡淡地说。“冰箱里有海鲜饭，当然，如果你不想吃，你可以吃你想吃的一切东西，可以叫外卖，也可以出去吃。”

皮克瞪着他。

太荒谬了，皮克心想，这整件事都太荒谬了。我为什么要和这个人结婚。又为什么要和这个人离婚。

或许是他圆圆的眼睛太过清澈，里面有整个世界又有自己的倒影。

或许是他的穿着打扮太奇葩，又抓人眼球又辣人眼睛。

或许是他的嘴唇太过性感了，既能接吻又能说出伤人的话语。

或许是他的演奏太过于胡闹了，巴松管演奏家也有一颗拨弦的心。

又或许是他的人格太过于犯规，既纵容一切又给人添堵。

在任何时候，婚姻都应该慎重对待。婚姻不是儿戏，想得太多没法结婚。

但还有一句伊涅斯塔没有说出来，皮克在心里帮他默默说了。

“想得太少了也没法离婚。”

或许皮克压根就没有真的想过要离婚。谁知道呢，毕竟就连孩子都知道，如果你觉得自己不行想要自主弃学，你的老师十有八九不会对你睁一只眼闭一只眼，而是让你的家长了来一趟。

“拿走那个该死的乐队吧，我不在乎。”

皮克疲倦地说。“我要游艇。让人把它卖了，再买几个破落交响乐团，分别命名叫皇家马德里、巴塞罗那、马德里竞技和塞维利亚爱乐乐团。”

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯从鼻子里响亮地笑了一声。“可以。”

他脸上的神情，与皮克要求他暂时充当摇滚乐团的主音吉他时并没有什么两样。

紧接着，他又说，“但游艇的钱我也要分。房子也是。天底下没有这么简单的事。”

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯眨了眨眼睛，补充道，“除了结婚。”

FIN

 

快速了解巴松管是个什么东西：

https://music.163.com/#/song?id=37993976&userid=401223856

四十秒左右出现的那个放屁一样的声音就是。


	2. For your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by 我

拉莫斯跳上桌子，拍了拍手：“灯光，过来！”然后他又指着他请来的乐队，“你，把麦给我！”

 

事实上他已经喝飘了。麦克风终于传到了他的手里，他接过来，用连着电线的那一端杵着自己的下巴。卡西利亚斯帮他把麦倒转过来，其实无所谓，因为他喝醉之后声音比平时还要增大一倍。“谢谢你，南多。”拉莫斯洪亮地宣布，打了个酒嗝，“谢谢你来参加我的告别单身派对，因为你肯定不会来见证我的婚礼——”

 

“他真的应该去和普约尔一起组个摇滚乐队。”劳尔对卡西利亚斯说。

 

“普约尔负责在外形上逼近布莱恩·梅，他负责当一个烂人。”古蒂赞同地补充。

 

为了避免事情变得更加令人受不了，得有人控制一下拉莫斯的情绪；卡西利亚斯知道自己不可能把拉莫斯从桌子上劝下来，于是直接把他抱下来。此刻已经没有人知道托雷斯是否还待在这个房间里，上帝保佑他能够找到出去的路。卡西利亚斯瞄准了离他们最近的一张沙发，他把拉莫斯拖到那上面去，拉莫斯顺从地往上一倒，脑袋歪过来枕着伊斯科的肩膀。拉莫斯在伊斯科耳边快活地哼唱：“Don't you want it？Don't you want it，coca-coca-cocaine？”

 

伊斯科给他端来一盘薯条。卡西利亚斯踢了他一脚，让他把大张的双腿合上，以便在沙发上腾出点位置。卡西利亚斯坐下，拉莫斯的胳膊马上就勾住了他的脖子。卡西告诉他：“如果你不想让《阿斯报》再那么写你了，你最好就，别给他们写你的理由。”

 

“纹身的人一定吸毒，吸毒的人一定纹身，他们大体上就是这么一个逻辑。”拉莫斯指出，“怎么啦，这也不是很要紧。《留声机》可以写我，《阿斯报》也可以写我，随他们便，反正你拦不住。”他莫名其妙地在卡西利亚斯脸上亲了一口：“我好爱你，甜瓜。”

 

“别在这会儿告诉我这个了。”卡西利亚斯耐心地答复道。

 

“我说过两千遍，”拉莫斯嘿嘿地笑着，“以至于这个问题已经不成问题。我就不问你今天要不要和我上床了，因为你会一直犹豫到明天，而明天你就没机会了。”

 

他流露出一种十足傲慢的神棍气质，同时又非常殷勤地喂卡西利亚斯吃薯条。他是个奇怪的人，他会吹巴松管，他会弹电吉他，他满身都是刺青，他不到二十岁就去了马德里皇家歌剧院乐团，最后在巴塞罗那市政剧院乐团给自己挑了个未婚夫。当然，明天就要从未婚夫变成丈夫了。这是多么地仓促啊。拉莫斯说是皮克先求的婚，皮克就他妈是胡来，甚至没准备戒指，而拉莫斯当时在一张混乱的床上躺着，他们的被子下面还压着几个用过的安全套。那一天，拉莫斯从床上爬起来，出门买了两个戒指，晚饭的时候亲自把婚又求了一遍。这一次他准备了灯光、音乐、起哄和录影机，才算是以令他满意的方式把事情确定了下来。

 

卡西利亚斯当时身在波尔图，第二天看到皮克和拉莫斯两个人的推特后，他气坏了，在电话里发了一通脾气，因为拉莫斯什么都没告诉他。拉莫斯说我来不及，我确实来不及，我们起床的时候已经是下午了，距离我重新求婚只剩五个小时。卡西利亚斯不再问了。他怀疑拉莫斯决定结婚只是因为只有要结婚的人才有权利举办一场全伊比利亚半岛最最最疯狂的告别单身派对，他没说出来，因为拉莫斯一定会大声反驳，宣称自己想见南多一面绝不需要如此大费周章。然后卡西利亚斯会说，好啦，我知道的。他们大部分的争论都这样收场。

 

但事实上卡西利亚斯还是很生气，他气了很久，并且说服了自己，他的愤怒来源于拉莫斯对他的怠慢——婚姻是一件大事，在定下婚事之前，你难道不需要听一听你最好的朋友的意见吗？并不是说卡西利亚斯对皮克有什么不满，皮克这人挺不错的，是个快乐的家伙，而且有钱。卡西利亚斯只是觉得自己在整个事件中的参与度太低了。类似于他出差仅仅半个月，回家后发现他养的狗整顿了五个街区的治安、通过函授取得了一个还过得去的学位，自己登记宠物婚恋网站找到了一生挚爱、繁殖了三窝后代并妥善地抚养了它们，而他本人拎着行李箱风尘仆仆地站在自家门口，痛苦地认为他养的狗背叛了他。这个说法毫不夸张！卡西利亚斯上一次听说拉莫斯和皮克的互动，是他们一起喝了咖啡，然后去听了歌剧（或者是什么演唱会吧，这不重要），镜头一转，拉莫斯就宣布要结婚了。这中间有一段剧情被折叠了吗？没有，也许拉莫斯患有时间解离症。拉莫斯会害得周围所有人都患上这个病。一切故事按块划分，缺少过渡，狂突猛进，完全不讲规矩，然后他一脚刹车，让后座的人撞在他驾驶座的靠背上。

 

“皮克这人挺不错的，”沙发上的拉莫斯开口了，“是个快乐的家伙。”

 

卡西利亚斯说：“我同意。”

 

“不问我点别的吗？”拉莫斯看着他，“婚前该有真心话和大冒险，你问什么我都说。”

 

“你想说什么都行。”卡西利亚斯盯着对方的眼睛，“我会听的。”

 

“如果你不好奇，也就没什么意义了。”拉莫斯看上去还是一副高兴的样子，他抓起卡西利亚斯的手，握在手里攥紧了，“你不要紧张，我会把我们两个都照顾好的。我们会购置双数的房产、游艇、狗和哨片，养两个或者四个孩子，我们不会因为这些而大打出手。”

 

卡西利亚斯越听越不对劲：“这是离婚计划的一部分吗？你和杰拉德是不是在比赛谁的思维跑得更快？”

 

“不。”拉莫斯由衷地说，“但你说得有道理，这挺好玩。”

 

拉莫斯转过头，对另一边的伊斯科说：“告诉乐队，让他们唱点惆怅的。让今晚成为一个漫长的告别。”

 

伊斯科跑过去传令，乐队弄出了一段陌生的前奏，主唱甚至掏出了一只口琴。舞池里的马塞洛停止了摇摆：“这是什么呀？”

 

“布鲁斯。”略伦特回答说。然后他被阿森西奥拽走了，他们要跳一支慢舞。

 

“你跳舞吗？”拉莫斯问。

 

“假装我也二十岁？”卡西利亚斯低头看了一眼手表，“那你还没成年呢，宝贝。”

 

“你说得对，你总是挺有道理的。”拉莫斯咂了咂嘴，“但我最近搞明白了一点东西。如果一个人更擅长做事情而不是想事情，那么等待就是他最大的煎熬。我能跑起来的时候，我不能忍受走路。记得我学吉他的时候吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

“后来我给你录过小曲子，也给朋友的演奏会救过场。我可以突发奇想，也可以持之以恒。我想做什么，站起来就去做了，我正在接近三十岁，所以我也有了一些经验之谈。我说这些的时候，你以为我在做铺垫，你在等我真正想说的东西出现，但是没有了，伊克尔，全部的经过就是这样了。杰拉德·皮克也是一个勇敢的人，所以他挺不错的。”

 

“那么我为你感到高兴，塞吉。”他说。

 

“这就对了。”拉莫斯下了结论，“皆大欢喜。”

 

然后他们坐在那里，享受音乐，观赏着派对里像热带鱼一样的人群。这是一个宁静的时刻，仿佛汽车停在一串等待红灯的队列中，车里的人都没讲话，车载收音机播放着平平无奇的唱词。天色正在暗下去，城市的灯光逐渐彻照了夜空，此刻你不用费心踩油门或者挂倒档，故事的进程在这个缺乏意义的节点停驻下来，直到你醒悟，这座城市中的所有人本就是在为无意义而狂欢。

 

莫德里奇给拉莫斯端过来一杯茶（茶？他从哪弄到的？）。“你还活着吗？”莫德里奇伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，“认得我是谁吗？”

 

“认得认得。”拉莫斯从善如流，接过茶杯喝了一口，“这太体贴了。”

 

他觉得自己酒醒得差不多了，于是把自己从沙发上拔起来。

 

“我要再去提醒一下所有人，”拉莫斯向他爱的人们宣告，“这个派对是我的。”

 

他雄赳赳地走向了麦克风，准备下一首歌的时候借用乐队的电吉他。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Led Zeppelin - For your life  
> https://music.163.com/#/song?id=20065179

**Author's Note:**

> 1.普约尔的原话是：如果我组球队我会签他的。
> 
> 2.“一切固定的东西都烟消云散了，一切神圣的东西都被亵渎了”出自《共产党宣言》
> 
> 3.我确认了，关于枪花的论断没有问题。


End file.
